Talk:Galio/@comment-26442038-20150710012306/@comment-5955640-20150721184952
Ryze had his mana ratios lowered in the rework because AP and standard Mana items made him super tanky. Sound familar? Galio should get Mana resistance ratios and have them low but he can still keep his Ap ratios so he too can't have just about everything to negate magic dealing opponents while being high on burst while also being freed up to just build AP if the enemy is mostly dealing AD and he can maintain his damage. Galio isn't perfect. For one thing he has a long range slow and trailing speed up which do great daamge but Galio doesn't personally make much use of either of them. With the exception of getting into to range to ult (something that only flashing for will be effective in doing) you'll just get close enough to auto attack and you'll quickily notice how awful Galio's auto attack animation and speed is so you are bound by distance even though you have ways of speeding yourself up and slowing others down. His Bulwark is also a fairly problematic spell. For one thing it has amazing sustain based on the amount of damage the enemy deals while also giving Galio a lot of free magic resistance and armor which with his kit makes him much much harder to kill. But by that same token it's not a very good support spell because it gives him health and offers allies a pretty weak shield for early game. The bonus could stay in light of changing the effect of how much power and health magic resistance would give you and well. Lets think about it. It would be nice if it healed allies that the shield was put on and that it healed more based on the damage you were dealt after resistances and doubled in effectiveness if you put it on a target with low health. In fact. Bulwark could be changed to where Galio can only cast it on allies and it heals them but the damage they take isn't buffered by a sheild but instead you take reduced damage based on what the opponent dealt to the shielded ally for that duration. Completely kills mid lane Galio but it would give his bottom lane role some strength and a pretty good niche to sustain against poke comps. What would his passive be? At this point I would probably make it in reference to his lore. Granting him a bonus of some kind or an additional effect to his current skills when his allies make use him or his abilities. He fights for Demacia after suffering the loss of his master but seeing the strength of Poppy. So his character is motivated by other's strength so other people's strengths should add more to what he's able to do on his own when with his allies. It's not clear cut at this moment but all I'm saying is. Galio is a champion whose strengths just make him incomplete for most comps and a new passive and some re-arranged ratios (which could justify lowering his hideous mana costs) could make him far more whole.